


Sweethearts with a cheeky smile

by Rose_Miller



Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010), What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nudity, Public Nudity, Smut, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Moving into her new Boston apartment, Alex is looking to start fresh with her life. She has no idea where things will take her but with her friend Tanner by her side... things might get interesting.(Alex's first day of move in starts with a bang, seeing a naked guy standing in the apartment hall.)Tanner's job is a sports reporter for The New York Giants. In the off season Tanner is forced to do whatever Alex asks of her. When she happens to be in Boston for something work related, Alex convinces her to help her move into her apartment. (Who knew a naked neighbor was on the greeting card.){That is a shit opener... I have been working on this for years and had to do major editing, so a summary wasn't prepared yet... I might change it later.}
Relationships: Blaine (Hot Tub Time Machine)/Original Female Characters, Colin Shea/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	1. Penis

_Are you coming over? Please!!!? I haven't seen you in a week! I know you were in New York, following the Giants... And that's over with! -Alex_

_Fine! -Tanner_

_Yay! -Alex_

_Must you seriously stalk me? -Tanner_

_Shut up bitch and get your ass over here -Alex_

_Fuck you! -Tanner_

_I love you! -Alex_

_Send me your address you bitch -Tanner_

_Only if you promise to help me move in to my new Boston apartment! -Alex_

_I fucking hate you -Tanner_

_I'll buy takeout... -Alex_

_Alex's address follows in the next text._

_\----_

Tanner rolls her eyes as she looks up at Alex's apartment building. She puts her phone away and she walks into the building.

\--

"You made it!" Alex says happily, rushing down the building's stairs.

"Um is something wrong with the elevator?" Taylor asks, pointing over her shoulder.

"It doesn't work... Ever apparently." Alex rolls her eyes.

"And how many boxes do you have left to carry?" Tanner asks.

"Ten?" Alex shrugs.

"A definitive ten or you didn't count?" Tanner asks.

"I promise I'll buy Chinese and pizza... With a lot of soda." Alex smiles sweetly.

-

Tanner rolls her eyes.

-

"Thanks bitch!" Alex giggles, slapping Tanner's ass.

"Ow!" Tanner laughs holding her right butt cheek.

\---

The building seemed older than most in Boston. It was safe to assume the rent is cheap, but your neighbor... Is probably a stalker, or a serial killer. It only takes one small conversation to find out which they are.

\---

With the elevator broken, Tanner and Alex have no choice but to walk up the stairs.

\--

"She had to be on the sixth floor..." Tanner mumbles annoyed.

\--

After the fourth floor Tanner's legs were getting tired and she is ready to kill Alex.

-

"Hurry up slow poke!" Alex teases, passing Tanner to get another box.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tanner smiles.

"Bet?" Alex giggles.

"In your sleep! So you won't know what hit you!" Tanner narrows her eyes at Alex.

-

Alex laughs obnoxiously as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

\--

Tanner huffs as she finally reaches the sixth floor. She carries her box into Alex's open apartment, she sets the box on the floor, and then she turns around to walk out.

-

"Hi." A man smiles across the hall.

-

Tanner makes a face at the 6ft brunette across the hall. She then looks down his body to realize...

-

"OH MY GOD!" Tanner screams.

"What?" Alex asks, walking into her apartment.

"Neighbor!" Tanner points.

\--

The neighbor across the hall is holding an apple in one hand, a hand towel over his genital area, and he's completely naked.

\--

Alex turns around and she drops her box.

-

The box crashes to the floor.

-

"Ow! Fuck that was my foot!" Alex hops around her apartment.

"Please tell me nothing was glass in there." Tanner cringes.

\--

"Are you guys okay?" The neighbor asks, biting into his apple.

"Shit!" Tanner laughs.

"What?" Alex asks confused.

"He can still see us!" Tanner rushes to the apartment door.

-

Alex stands behind Taylor looking out the door at her neighbor across the hall.

\--

"Do you guys need help?" The neighbor asks, lifting his hand towel.

"PENIS!" Alex gasps.

\--

Tanner slams the door shut, she leans against the door, and she looks at Alex.

-

Alex covers her mouth and she starts to laugh.

-

Tanner slides down the door, she sits on the floor, and she starts laughing too.


	2. The friend

"Who the hell is that?" Tanner asks, her voice a bit higher in pitch than she intended.

"I don't know I haven't talked to my neighbor yet!" Alex says, sitting on the floor. "I think I broke my foot."

"What's in this box anyway?" Tanner asks, crawling over to it.

"I don't know." Alex shrugs removing her shoe.

-

Tanner opens the box to see big pots inside.

-

"It's kitchen stuff." Tanner cringes.

"Well I'm out of commission. Can you finish carrying my boxes?" Alex asks looking up at Tanner.

"I'm going to shank you." Tanner glares at Alex.

"I love you..." Alex smiles.

-

Tanner rolls her eyes.

\--

"If that guy is still out there, I quit!" Tanner laughs a little.

"Oh my God do you think he still is?" Alex asks giggling a little.

"I hope not." Tanner says, as she stands up.

"Carefully open the door and check." Alex smiles.

-

Tanner walks over to the door, she grabs the door knob, and she cringes as she opens the door.

\--

A different brunette guy with slightly darker hair, bright blue eyes, and equally 6ft tall fully clothed stands outside of Alex's door.

-

"Hi!" The new guy says, surprising Tanner.

"Hi!" Tanner panics slamming the door shut.

-

Alex falls onto her back laughing at Tanner.

-

"Fuck me!" Tanner cringes.

"Oh he definitely will now." Alex continues to laugh.

"Fuck off Alex! At least I didn't drop-!" Tanner jokingly screams at her friend.

\--

A light knock sounds against the door.

-

Alex sits up straight.

-

Tanner takes in a deep breath before opening the door again.

-

"Well hurry up!" Alex laughs.

-

Tanner rolls her eyes and she fully opens the door.

\--

The same guy is still standing outside of the door.

-

"Crap." Tanner breathes.

"Can we start over?" The guy asks, lightly teasing Tanner.

"We can try." Tanner smiles embarrassed.

"I'm Blaine. My friend Collin lives next door... I mean across the hall." He says, introducing himself.

"Blaine!" Tanner nods. "Hi Blaine."

"Hi." Blaine smiles.

"Naked guy is named Collin?" Tanner asks, finding it odd to hear his name.

"Na-?" Blaine's eyes widen. "Really Collin?"

-

Tanner laughs as Blaine yells over his shoulder.

\--

"I'm sorry about him." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. But you should apologize to my friend's foot." Tanner tisks.

"What happened to-?" Blaine asks confused.

"I dropped a heavy box on my foot." Alex says, from behind Tanner.

-

Blaine tries looking past Tanner.

-

Tanner steps aside and points to Alex still sitting on the floor.

\--

"Hi Blaine I'm Alex. I'm just moving in." Alex smiles with a wave.

"Oh you're the new girl!" Blaine smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah a naked guy sure is a warm welcome." Alex nods.

-

Tanner laughs.

\--

"Are you moving in too?" Blaine asks, looking at Tanner.

"Oh uh-" Tanner hesitates.

"Blaine that's Tanner. Unfortunately for you, she lives twenty minutes from here." Alex says.

-

Tanner glares at Alex.

-

"Well I don't live here either. But are you going to visit every day?" Blaine smiles.

"I have to go get boxes! Excuse me." Tanner pushes past Blaine.


	3. Manly help

Blaine watches Tanner walk down the apartment stairs.

\--

"Hey Blaine." Alex says.

-

Blaine looks at Alex, who is still sitting on the floor.

-

"Could you be a doll and help Tanner? My car is parked outside and I have several boxes that need to come up here." Alex sweetly smiles.

"Uh..." Blaine laughs.

"I don't doubt Tanner, but that bitch will hurt her back carrying those boxes." Alex states.

-

Blaine looks down at his feet.

-

"Please?" Alex sighs.

-

Blaine nods and he walks down the apartment stairs.

\--

"She's going to kill me." Alex giggles to herself.

\----

Tanner sighs annoyed once she reaches Alex's car.

-

"Okay how many boxes does this bitch-?" Tanner takes a good look at the car.

\--

"She only carried one box and left me with a car full." Tanner mumbles. "I'm going to kill her."

\---

"Hey Tanner what can I carry?" Blaine asks, scaring Tanner.

-

Tanner turns around quickly.

-

"Hi." Blaine smiles.

"Why the hell are you here?" Tanner asks confused.

"Alex asked me to help you." Blaine shrugs. "She said you'd hurt yourself carrying the boxes."

-

Tanner glares at Blaine.

-

"I swear to you that's exactly what she said." Blaine raises his hands defensively.

"Oh I don't doubt that." Tanner states. "That isn't why she sent you though."

"Why else would she send me?" Blaine asks confused.

\--

"Blaine how much do you bench?" Tanner asks, looking him over.

"I mean I don't want to brag or anything." Blaine smiles.

"Whatever. Carry this box of books for me." Tanner shoves the full box into Blaine's stomach.

"Okay." Blaine slightly glares at Tanner.

"Look if you're going to help me. Then you're going to bust your ass." Tanner crosses her arms. "You're not going to stand around looking pretty."

-

Blaine turns away from Tanner to roll his eyes. Then he does his best to carry the box of books to Alex's apartment.

\--

"I bet he thinks I'm a bitch." Tanner laughs to herself. "And I don't care."


	4. Nice meeting you

"Oh hey Blaine." Alex smiles, as he enters her apartment.

-

Blaine doesn't respond as he carries a box to the kitchen and he sets it down.

-

"How's it going try to get into Tanner's DMS?" Alex asks with a giggle.

"How-?" Blaine turns around to face Alex.

"Oh come on Blaine." Alex rolls her eyes. "We aren't dumb."

"I think it's probably best that I abandon that idea." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"Does Tanner go out of her way-?"

"To be a bitch?" Alex asks.

-

Blaine sighs.

-

"Oh hell yeah." Alex nods.

"Why?" Blaine asks confused.

"It's her thing." Alex shrugs.

"Could you dumb it down for me?" Blaine asks, crossing his arms.

\--

"Look Blaine." Alex sighs, as she eyes him.

"What?" Blaine asks confused.

"What are your intentions for Tanner anyway?" Alex asks narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know." Blaine shrugs.

"If she's just a one nighter. Forget it." Alex says annoyed. "You leave Tanner alone and we never speak again."

"Whoa what's with the hostile-?"

\--

"I thought I told you not to stand around!" Tanner snaps, as she enters Alex's apartment.

"Really? Now you're going to bite my head off too?" Blaine scoffs.

"I'll only bite if you ask nicely." Tanner smiles.

-

Blaine shakes his head.

\--

"What's going on?" Tanner asks, setting her box down.

"Blaine's looking for a one night romp." Alex says annoyed.

"Yeah I figured that much." Tanner rolls her eyes. "To which I have this to say, piss off ghost."

"Whoa! I never said-!"

-

Tanner walks out of Alex's apartment.

\--

"Can't I at least defend myself here?" Blaine asks annoyed.

"Proceed." Alex nods.

"Sure I'm guilty of one nights. But if you ask me, Colin is the worst about it." Blaine shrugs.

"Your point?" Alex asks.

"I don't even Tanner to know how far things would've gone." Blaine sighs.

"They wouldn't have gone anywhere. So stop trying Blaine." Alex shakes her head.

"Tell me why." Blaine says annoyed.

"That's for her to tell you, not me." Alex states. "So just leave my friend alone. I appreciate your help and it was nice to meet you."

"So that's just the end of this conversation?" Blaine asks.

"Yep." Alex nods.

"Unbelievable." Blaine mumbles, walking out of Alex's apartment.

\---

Tanner runs into Blaine once he enters the stairwell.

-

"Sorry." Blaine sighs, seeing Tanner.

-

Tanner keeps her head down, and she starts to walk around Blaine.

\--

"If I were to ask you out, what would you say?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know..." Tanner shrugs.

-

Blaine sighs.

-

"I guess I'd wonder why and then I'd ask if you were joking because you'd have to be." Tanner shrugs.

"Did some guy named Blaine hurt you or something?" Blaine asks.

"Or something." Tanner looks away.

"Sorry." Blaine nods.

-

Tanner shrugs.

\--

"It was nice meeting you." Blaine walks away.

"You too." Tanner mumbles.


	5. I regret this

Tanner starts walking towards Alex's apartment again. She makes it about four steps before she stops.

-

"What the hell am I doing?" Tanner whispers the question to herself.

-

Tanner sets the box she's carrying on the stairs. Then she rushes toward the building's door.

\---

Blaine has stepped on to the sidewalk making his exit.

-

"Blaine!"

-

Blaine turns around hearing his name.

-

"Tanner." Blaine says surprised.

"Oh God I regret this already." Tanner cringes.

"You're kind of weird you know that?" Blaine smiles.

"Oh trust me you have no idea." Tanner states. "You know what never mind..."

"Whoa hang on!" Blaine stops Tanner from leaving.

-

Tanner huffs.

-

"Obviously you had something to say. Otherwise I'm not sure why you ran... I'm assuming you ran down those stairs... For little ol' me." Blaine smiles.

"Oh yeah I definitely regret this." Tanner rolls her eyes. "For the record I didn't run! I'll never run after a guy."

-

Blaine chuckles.

-

"My point of even doing this... What the hell is wrong with you?" Tanner asks.

"Excuse me?" Blaine laughs confused.

"Why would you even be interested in me?" Tanner shrugs.

"I think you're cute... Even for a weirdo." Blaine smiles.

"You also think I'm a bitch." Tanner states.

-

Blaine doesn't answer.

-

"Maybe a little bit of a bitch. You can be honest." Tanner giggles.

"A little." Blaine cringes.

"That isn't really enough to be interested in someone." Tanner shakes her head.

"You haven't dated much have you?" Blaine asks.

"Remember that or something?" Tanner crosses her arms.

"Fair enough." Blaine nods.

"To save yourself the trouble... Don't be interested in me." Tanner states, turning to leave.

"Tanner." Blaine chuckles.

-

Tanner turns back to face Blaine with wide annoyed eyes.

-

"You can't keep turning away from me." Blaine smiles. "And you can't dictate how I'm supposed to feel."

"You're going to be a pain in my ass aren't you?" Tanner asks, narrowing her eyes.

"You already are for me. I might as well make it fair, and return it." Blaine shrugs.

"At least you're cute." Tanner shrugs.

"Oh? You think I'm cute huh?" Blaine smirks.

"Bye Blaine." Tanner laughs.


	6. You're both wrong

"Where the hell is this bitch?" Alex asks, getting up from the floor.

\--

Alex limps her way to her open apartment door.

\--

"Tanner? Bitch where are you?" Alex yells into the stairwell.

-

The apartment across the hall opens his door.

-

"Do you mind?" Colin asks, still holding his towel.

"Haven't you ever heard of clothing?" Alex asks, making a face.

-

Colin chuckles.

-

"Cold air does cause mild shrinkage you know. So I suggest dressing your..." Alex raises her eyebrows.

"Well you got a decent look last time. Do you really think I need to worry about shrinkage?" Colin smirks.

-

Alex rolls her eyes.

-

"Have you seen a guy named Blaine?" Colin asks.

"Yeah I told him to piss off." Alex shrugs.

"We had guys figured out the second I saw you." Colin shakes his head.

"Excuse me?" Alex scoffs.

"You both are-"

"Man hating bitches." Tanner smiles, reaching the top of the stairs. "Isn't it obvious Alex?"

-

Colin glares at the back of Tanner's head.

-

"Oh duh." Alex slaps her own forehead.

-

Tanner laughs.

\--

"Need help with the boxes?" Alex asks.

"Are you kidding? You've just seen his penis for a second time." Tanner scoffs. "I don't need you dropping more boxes."

"Fuck off bitch." Alex smiles.

\--

"By the way Colin." Tanner looks over her shoulder. "You and Blaine were both wrong."

"Really?" Colin asks intrigued.

-

Tanner carries her box into Alex's apartment.

-

"Oh! I think I know that look!" Alex smiles, closing her apartment door.


	7. You're lying

"So what happened to you?" Alex asks, as Tanner sets her box down.

"I had a conversation with Blaine." Tanner shrugs.

"...And?" Alex stares at Tanner.

-

Tanner smiles with a shake of her head.

-

"You have a date don't you?" Alex gasps.

"It isn't-" Tanner corrects.

"Tanner! You're finally becoming a big girl!" Alex teases.

"Ha. Ha." Tanner crosses her arms.

"I want details! Now!" Alex demands, as she sits on the floor.

"Um when are you getting actual furniture besides your bed?" Tanner asks, looking around the apartment.

"Tomorrow. But that's off topic!" Alex shakes her head.

"I zoned him." Tanner states.

"How'd he take it?" Alex cringes.

"Surprisingly well?" Tanner says confused.

"So you guys are going to be friends first?" Alex asks.

"Not exactly..." Tanner shrugs.

"Okay I'm confused." Alex furrows her brow.

"He's going to be a pain in my ass, and I'm going to be a pain in his ass..." Tanner bites her lip.

"Until...?" Alex smirks.

Tanner rolls her eyes, "Um about that furniture..."

"ONE OF YOU FALLS IN LOVE?" Alex proudly shouts. "THAT'S IT ISN'T IT?"

"It's just a stupid joke." Tanner giggles.

"That's so cute!" Alex smiles.

"It's stupid!" Tanner scoffs.

"Oh come on Tanner admit it." Alex narrows her eyes.

"Admit what?" Tanner laughs.

"You think he's hot! You could see yourself-!" Alex giggles.

"I do not see myself with anyone! No one would want me." Tanner rolls her eyes.

"Blaine sure saw himself with you." Alex wiggles her eyebrows.

"Blaine saw himself getting into my pants." Tanner shakes her head.

"Excuse me?" Alex asks, getting serious.

"He had a bet... Colin started a bet. That one of them would be the first to sleep with one of us." Tanner sighs.

"Gross! What assholes!" Alex gags.

"You still think Blaine is so great?" Tanner giggles.

"Hang on if he admitted to that. Why are you even talking to him?" Alex shakes her head.

"Because I'm stupid?" Tanner shrugs.

"You really do think he's cute don't you?" Alex smiles.

-

Tanner rolls her eyes.

-

"Tanner!" Alex continues to smile.

"No! I don't!" Tanner walks towards the door.

-

Alex stands up and she blocks the door.

-

"Yes you! Admit it!" Alex teases.

"Alex do you want your things stolen?" Tanner asks annoyed. "Because someone will steal them!"

"Let 'em." Alex shrugs.

"Alex!" Tanner scoffs.

"Oh come on Tanner! It's not like I can tell anyone!" Alex shrugs.

"I seriously don't." Tanner avoids Alex's eyes.

"Look me dead in the eye and say it." Alex demands.

"I seriously don't." Tanner stares Alex down.

"Do it without blinking." Alex demands.

-

Tanner sighs.

-

"Alex I-"

-

Alex blows in Tanner's face making her blink.

-

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Tanner shoves Alex.

-

Alex laughs.

-

"That was cheating." Tanner states.

"You were lying." Alex shrugs.

"I was not!" Tanner laughs.

"Then tell me what happened downstairs." Alex crosses her arms.

"Fine." Tanner sighs annoyed.


	8. The conversation

"Oh? You think I'm cute huh?" Blaine smirks.

"Bye Blaine." Tanner laughs.

"Tanner wait." Blaine lightly grabs Tanner's arm.

-

Tanner's heart races as she looks at Blaine.

-

"There is no way to say this without it being cheesy." Blaine sighs.

-

Tanner laughs a little.

-

Blaine smiles.

-

"Do you want to get a coffee sometime?" Blaine asks.

"I hate coffee." Tanner cringes.

"Are you saying that to be a pain or do you really not like coffee?" Blaine asks.

-

Tanner glares at Blaine.

-

"Because if you hate coffee then I'll have to take you for a drink." Blaine shrugs.

"I don't drink alcohol." Tanner tisks.

"Are you vegan too?" Blaine asks.

"No." Tanner shakes her head.

"Okay then I'll take your to lunch." Blaine nods.

"This isn't a date, is it?" Tanner asks confused.

"It doesn't have to be." Blaine shrugs.

"I'm not ready for something like that." Tanner looks down.

"That's okay." Blaine nods.

"Maybe you should-"

"Tanner." Blaine sighs.

-

Tanner nervously laughs.

-

"Are you trying to do what's best for you?" Blaine asks.

"Something like that." Tanner cringes.

"Okay I can respect that." Blaine nods. " _I want what's best for you, it's me though, I'm the best for you."_

_-_

Tanner laughs.

-

Blaine smiles.

-

"You don't give up do you?" Tanner shakes her head.

"I just like hearing you laugh." Blaine shrugs.

-

Tanner shakes her head.

-

"Or see you smile. You have a great smile." Blaine smiles.

"You're such a liar." Tanner rolls her eyes.

"I'll make you believe me sooner or later." Blaine chuckles.

"Good luck with that." Tanner scoffs.

"Tanner I'm sorry we met under-"

"Douchy circumstances?" Tanner raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Blaine frowns.

"I hate to say it... But if we hadn't, we probably wouldn't have had this conversation at all." Tanner shrugs.

"You think you would've avoided me otherwise?" Blaine asks.

"If I tried hard enough." Tanner nods.

-

Blaine laughs.

-

"I should probably go inside, I don't need a lawsuit on my hands." Tanner nods.

-

Blaine looks at Tanner confused.

-

"I left a box on the stairs." Tanner backs away slowly.

"Wait shouldn't we exchange numbers?" Blaine asks.

"No." Tanner shakes her head.

"Then how am I supposed to reach you for that lunch?" Blaine asks confused.

"Figure it out hotshot." Tanner shrugs.

"Challenge accepted." Blaine nods.

-

Tanner laughs and she goes back into the apartment building.


	9. Colin...

"Really you didn't take his number?" Alex asks surprised.

"I gotta play hard to get." Tanner shrugs.

"You're just trying to reject him, by pushing him away." Alex glares at Tanner.

"I can't help it." Tanner shrugs.

\--

"So Colin didn't say anything about us?" Alex asks.

"No he just thought we'd be easy." Tanner shakes her head.

\--

"You better have lunch with Blaine Missy!" Alex demands.

"What? Why?" Tanner asks.

"He might break you." Alex smiles.

"Whatever." Tanner rolls her eyes.

\---

Alex opens the apartment door and they see Colin still in the hall... Rag glory and all.

\--

"Colin." Alex glares at him.

-

Tanner rolls her eyes at Colin.

-

"Okay maybe I told Blaine your friend looked a little Butch. But I mean-"

"Excuse me?" Tanner says annoyed.

"Some of your clothes are clearly men's." Colin shrugs.

"So? Maybe I got better in men's clothes." Tanner says annoyed.

"Oh you're fat..." Colin cringes.

"Fuck you!" Tanner says angrily.

"You're such an asshole!" Alex says annoyed.

"I bet you're easy." Colin smiles at Alex.

"Is that why you're naked?" Alex scoffs.

"Partially." Colin smiles.

"Pig!" Alex snaps, slamming her door shut.

-

Tanner growls annoyed.

\---

"Do you have room in your apartment? I suddenly feel like moving again." Alex says annoyed.

"I wish I did." Tanner giggles.

"Are you hungry? I need a god damn drink." Alex pulls out her cellphone.

"I believe you promised pizza and Chinese." Tanner smiles.

"Yeah, yeah..." Alex dials the first number.

\---

A knock sounds at Alex's door.

\--

"I'll get that." Tanner says, walking towards the door.

-

Alex nods listening to the line ring.

\--

Tanner opens the door and she tries not to slam the door.

-

A hand grabs the door and they hold the door open.

-

Tanner nervously laughs.

-

"I learned from the first time." Blaine smiles.

\--

"Blaine?" Alex asks.

-

Tanner steps aside.

-

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Alex asks.

"You neglected some boxes in your car. I carried them up here to save you time." Blaine shrugs.

"Well that was sweet of you." Alex looks at Tanner.

-

Tanner walks away from the door.

\--

"I'm sure Tanner told you everything." Blaine clears his throat.

"Told me what?" Alex asks, playing dumb.

"Right." Blaine nods.

"Blaine I'm ordering takeout, do you want any?" Alex offers.

-

Tanner looks at Alex wide eyed.

-

"That's okay." Blaine shakes his head.

"It's the least I could do to thank you. Besides you can learn more about Tanner and me." Alex tries sweetening the deal.

"Alex!" Tanner scoffs.

"That's tempting." Blaine smiles.

"We're getting pizza and Chinese." Alex smiles. "We could use an extra stomach."

-

Blaine chuckles.

-

"Oh my God..." Tanner mumbles.

"Oh come on Tanner, I know you think Blaine's cute." Alex teases.

"Alex!" Tanner screeches.

-

Alex puts her fingers up, to shush Tanner.

-

Blaine laughs as Alex pulls him into her apartment and then she shuts the door.


	10. Texts

Across the hall Colin closed his apartment door. A big smile is present on his face, after seeing Blaine enter Alex's apartment.

\--

Colin grabs his phone to text his "bro".

-

_Two for the price of one! -C_

_It isn't like that -B_

_What? I saw that chick pull you inside! -C_

_Her name is Alex - B_

_Your point? -C_

_Look they already know about the bet. I want out of it -B_

_You suddenly grew a conscious? -C_

_Something like that -B_

_Then you owe me that $100 -C_

_Whatever -B_

_-_

"What the fuck?" Colin asks himself confused.

\---

Back at Alex's. Blaine taps away at his phones keyboard.

\--

"Texting your side chick?" Tanner asks trying to see Blaine's screen.

"No." Blaine says, putting his phone away.

-

Tanner eyes Blaine.

-

"I'm not like that." Blaine shakes his head.

-

Tanner shrugs.

-

"Have you already judged me? Or should I say labeled me?" Blaine scoffs.

"You and Colin seemed to do that to us. What's the difference if I have?" Tanner shrugs again.

"I admitted I was wrong for that." Blaine narrows his eyes.

"She's lying Blaine!" Alex breaks up the soon to be fight.

"What?" Blaine asks, looking at Alex.

-

Tanner looks down.

-

"She's trying to push you away on purpose." Alex states.

Blaine looks at Tanner confused.

-

Tanner turns her head away.

-

"She wants you to lose interest in her. So she's trying to push you away." Alex explains, dialing another number.

"Alex!" Tanner glares at her friend.

"You got hurt pretty bad once didn't you?" Blaine asks.

"I'm not having this conversation!" Tanner says, storming out of Alex's apartment.

-

Blaine turns around to go after Tanner.

\--

"Hang on lover boy!" Alex yells at Blaine.

-

Blaine looks at Alex confused.

-

"She's probably on the roof. Just let her cool off and then she'll come back." Alex shakes her head.

"What is it with you two?" Blaine asks confused.

"This isn't a game Blaine." Alex states.

-

Blaine sighs.

-

"Tanner and I have both been hurt terribly at a young age. We don't trust or love easily anymore." Alex shrugs. "You need to be patient... If you really want the girl."

"So why am I not trying to talk to her now?" Blaine asks.

"I'm just trying to protect your face." Alex shrugs.

"What?" Blaine asks confused.

"Go! Go after her then! Just be ready to protect your face." Alex orders.

-

Blaine shakes his head and then he heads for the roof access.


End file.
